Beetler
is a Rank B Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Beetler evolves into Beetall when fused with a General's Soul. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Beetler resembles a medium-sized beetle with large green eyes, a light blue kimono worn except for the right half, and armor of the same color in his wrists, legs, and head. He also wears an orange scarf. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2 only, Beetler, commonly affiliated with the Bony Spirits, has an uncommon form affiliated with the Fleshy Souls that is different than his original appearance. The mandibles on his head have an additional knob and he has a skill change named Lonely Soldier. Beetler has the ability to summon Stag Beetles with a simple call. Profile Yo-kai Watch Beetler appears on trees on the Mountain Trail on Mt. Wildwood at night. Yo-kai Watch 2 He can yet again be found on Mt. Wildwood, but during the day as well. Beetler can also be befriended during the "Which Beetle's Better" request if a ★Miyama Stag is given to the boy that prefers stag beetles. After getting to Rank B and going back to the Harrisville school in the present, Beetler will appear and will be automatically befriended. Beetler can also be found at Bony Spirits Way inside Mystery Way as of the Oni Evolution Update. Yo-kai Watch 3 Beetler can be found in the bamboo in Mt. Wildwood. He can also be found in the Jumbo Slider and on the Mountain Path. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = brave|yo-kai = Kuwano Bushi YW8-001.png}} ||-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's STR with the power of a stag beetle.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Beetler Fleshy Beetler ||-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's STR with the power of a stag beetle.}} Blasters Stats = Beetler = = Fleshy Beetler = Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes Befriended: "That was a fierce battle! I'd be happy to be your ally!" Favorite food given: ''"That's the stuff!"'' Normal food given: ''"Tastes average."'' Disliked food given: In the anime Etymology * "Beetler" is a combination of beetle and battler. * "Kuwanobushi" translates as "plow's warrior" (referring to the meaning of kuwagatamushi). * "Lucharabajo" is a combination of "Luchador" (Fighter) and "Escarabajo" (Beetle). * "Scarafante" is a combination of "scarafaggio" (roach) and "fante" (footsoldier). Origin Beetler is based on a stag beetle, or kuwagatamushi (literally "plow-shaped insect"). A popular species among bug catchers and insect fighting fans, this insect's distinguishing feature is its large, antler-like mandibles, which it uses to wrestle with other males for dominance (hence its English name). Ironically, despite their size and power the mandibles are more suited for lifting and throwing than biting and are mostly harmless to humans, whereas the female beetle's smaller mandibles will inflict a more painful bite. Though they're not aggressive towards humans, stag beetles will fight fiercely against males of their own kind and even other large beetles, like the kabutomushi (see Rhinoggin#Trivia). In other languages fr:Scatcheur es:Lucharabajo de:Hornboxa Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Bug Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe